


Turn Up

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “那你最好考虑清楚，”斯内普说，“因为现在你他妈的看起来更像是打算吸我的屌。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	Turn Up

**Author's Note:**

> “由于肖战粉丝举报，导致AO3在中国大陆无法进入，本文目前仅有墙外人士和可使用翻墙工具的用户可观看。这句话由作者的朋友代为添加，作者衷心期盼墙倒的一天。望所有读者阅读愉快，我们有缘在本平台再度相见。”
> 
> 食用说明：  
> 1.小天狼星/斯内普，时间线火焰杯前的暑假；  
> 2.疯疯癫癫的小天狼星莫名其妙地给斯内普口了一发；  
> 3.强迫，语言羞辱。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。  
> 返工路上的放荡，嗷。

“你胆子不小，布莱克。”斯内普说。

他被结结实实地五花大绑在一张椅子上，后背紧贴椅背，双腿腿各被固定在一条椅子腿上，昏迷咒击中的地方还在隐隐作痛，而西里斯•布莱克正蹲坐在他的床上笑嘻嘻地看着他。如果说两个月前在尖叫棚屋时这个男人看上去濒临疯狂，那么现在他显然是彻底疯了。

“嘿，感激点嘛。”布莱克歪了歪脑袋，他的声音就像锯子和木头在发生摩擦，“我可是专程为你而来，没几个人会为你这么做，对吧？”

“你只是想满足你那些阴暗卑劣的欲望而已。”斯内普说，他的心脏跳得太厉害了，他完全没法预料布莱克会做什么，也许是杀了他。“你个杀人犯，布莱克。两次计划落空让你很挫败吧？”

“我假定你说的另一次是咱们五年级那会儿。”布莱克挪到他腿间，蹲踞着，展示他缺损的牙齿，“别这么小心眼呀，我上个月不是还把你的小屁股从狼人那里救出来了一次么？”

斯内普绷紧了身体对抗那阵愤怒和耻辱，就像波特小子一无所知地声称自己的父亲救过斯内普的命一样。

“你只是为了救你的同伙和波特男孩。”他低吼着说。

布莱克毫无欢乐地哈哈一笑，舔舔嘴唇。

“有道理。”

“你想干什么？”斯内普怒视着他，但他背上正渗出冷汗，“如果你以为杀了我还能逃掉——”

“你怎么知道我还想逃啊？”布莱克拖着声音问，“你怎么知道——我的打算不是——干掉某个看不顺眼的家伙——回到我温暖的小房间？你看，躲躲藏藏真累人啊——现在彼得不在哈利身边了嘛，我好像也没有必要在，你觉得呢？”

他眨眨眼睛，就好像拨动电灯开关之类的，瞬间他的神情就真诚得瘆人。斯内普确定对方看见他的颤抖了。

“那你最好考虑清楚，”他说，“因为现在你他妈的看起来更像是打算吸我的屌。”

布莱克的头垂下来了一点，视线从他的脸滑到他的胯下。

“有道理诶。”他说，把膝盖放到了地上。

斯内普大笑了一声，他们仿佛玩起了有史以来最荒唐的基鸡游戏 。

“我听说过关于阿兹卡班的事情。”他满怀恶意地说，“你这样的皮囊，在那里很受欢迎吧？”

“你他妈的说准了，那些家伙就像你一样爱我。”布莱克说着，开始解他长袍下半部分的扣子，“咦，鼻涕精，你从什么时候开始在里边穿长裤了？”

这激起另一阵羞耻，布莱克永远不会让他忘记自己被当众倒吊脱去内裤的事——就好像他会忘记似的。那双大手解开他裤子前方的纽扣的时候，斯内普竭尽全力才没尖叫着让他滚开，那正是布莱克的目的，他不打算给布莱克得逞的快感。

“作为一个吸屌者，你的话可真多。”他说，盯着自己露出来的内裤（洗得挺干净的），布莱克戏弄地拉住它弹了一下，这次他没忍住惊叫。

“其实——也没有你想象的那么多。”布莱克又抬起眼，这次是几近羞涩的、从眼帘下方投出来的目光，“我上一次吸屌距离有快十年了呢。嘿，想知道我上次给人吸屌的时候发生了什么吗？”

“我对你任何一张嘴吞进去的东西都不感兴趣。”斯内普回答，他的嗓子哽得厉害但没办法，布莱克把他的内裤拉下来了。

“我把我嘴里那根老二咬断了。”布莱克开开心心地说，“所以我可能确实吞了点儿血进去，他们打掉了我几颗牙，不过后来就再也没人打过我嘴的主意啦。”他用手指拨弄了一下斯内普软垂的阴茎，“嗨，西弗勒斯，你可没怎么变呀，小甜心。”

血液冲上斯内普的脸，令他头晕目眩，对布莱克的仇恨从未如此强烈，以致他连恐惧都忘却了。

“滚过来吸我的屌，”他咆哮道，不在乎对方是不是也打算咬掉他的老二，“你个下贱的男妓。”

布莱克停顿了一下，慢动作似地眨眼睛，斯内普气喘吁吁地笑，想着 _来吧你个婊子养的，以为自己还能吓唬我？你以为你是什么东西？_

“别着急嘛先生，”布莱克慢吞吞地说，“我通常都要先收一半钱的。”

他用右手的三根手指掂起斯内普的阳具，“不过，对你可以特别优待啦。”

布莱克往前倾身、舌头碰到他的时候，斯内普的全部自卫本能都被激发了，双腿猛然发力，几乎把他自己连人带椅子掀翻。布莱克起来了一点儿，使劲把抬起来的椅脚按回去，发出很响的咣当一声。

“看看你，”布莱克志得意满地笑，“真敏感啊，小天使。”有一瞬间他真的很像那个跟每个投怀送抱的姑娘约会的傻逼，斯内普就没明白过为什么所有人都觉得波特是他们中像个雄孔雀一样炫耀自己的那个，“别怕，我会很温柔、温柔地对待你，让你感觉很好……”

斯内普什么也没说，在布莱克再次把嘴放到他胯下的时候控制住没后退。这一次布莱克不是直奔主题，而是缓慢地用嘴唇接触他的大腿内侧和小腹，像是一只动物在跟自己不熟悉的另一只动物交换气味。如果换成别的什么人或者哪怕一个真正的男妓，斯内普会说这是吻了。他坐在那儿，紧张迷惑而且因为胡茬的刮擦发抖（布莱克立刻柔声承诺自己会刮掉他们），还有羞耻，他软弱而容易哄骗的老二有点起来了。

他等着牙齿和剧痛——但布莱克用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，把他含进口中，舔舐，并在他完全变硬之后炫耀地来了个深喉，导致斯内普不自觉地在他嘴里抽插。他把这搞得就像个真正的口活儿，斯内普少年时期有过类似的性幻想，主要是他把布莱克按在地上、扇他耳光、揪着他的头发干他的嘴这类，征服意味大过性本身；或者相反，他永远不会承认自己的确也想过布莱克是征服的那方，干他的嘴或者把他的脸按在地上干他的屁股。射在自己手上五秒钟之后斯内普就会把这些东西永远封进小盒子里，那不过就是他妈的性幻想，他喜欢那些粗暴、下流的场面，把手放在自己老二上的时候他什么都想。

 _他随时会咬掉你的老二_ ，斯内普想， _也许就是下一秒，所以别他妈像个欲求不满的白痴。_

他全神贯注的等待着那刻，结果猝不及防地高潮了，发出一些十分高亢而愚蠢的声音。布莱克没嘲笑他，而是任由他释放在自己嘴里，又用舌头把他敏感的下体清理干净，就好像他们是他妈的 _情人_ 。接着布莱克站了起来，斯内普很确定他也硬了，他发现自己在等着布莱克掏出老二也来干他的嘴，但布莱克只是整整自己的裤子。他带着一种呆板的无聊表情伸出手，把斯内普的老二放回原位，只没费心扣他的袍子。

“你他妈到底想干什么？”斯内普的声音比他希望的虚弱，他的脚趾还没完全恢复知觉。不是说他有贞操观什么的，但你很难在高潮后立马对给了你一发口活儿的人积聚起像他对布莱克那么深邃久远的仇恨。

“你。”布莱克说，“别那么惊讶，突发奇想懂吗？然后我觉着，我都他妈十几年没‘想’做过什么事了，干嘛不呢？”

“那你接下来打算做什么？”斯内普问，同时他脑中出现了一幅生动的画面：布莱克把他锁在某个阴暗的小房间里，每几个小时随意地下来干他，或者吸他的老二。他感觉很糟，意识到自己真的有点儿为此 _性奋_ 。

“谁知道呢，没准儿在窗外等着看你怎么把自己解开。”布莱克走出房间，背对他挥了挥手，“再会，鼻涕精。”

等斯内普召唤来魔杖割断绳索，布莱克确然已经走了。

（全文完）


End file.
